


Burden of Proof

by Andraste



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stranger things have come to be. But not many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden of Proof

**Author's Note:**

> Because I have long thought of [I Don't Believe You](http://lyrics.wikia.com/The_Magnetic_Fields:I_Don%27t_Believe_You) as the perfect Peter/Egon theme song.

"I don't believe you."

"You ... what?"

"I enunciated clearly. It's statistically improbable that you're in love with me."

He'd rehearsed his confession for hours, wondering if Egon would laugh at him or be horrified. This was one negative reaction he hadn't expected. " _Improbable_?"

"You've declared your love for five women this semester while sober, and a further nine while inebriated. I therefore hypothesize that you're just claiming to be in love with me so I'll have sex with you."

"Egon, that's completely different! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"You say things you don't mean on an hourly basis. This morning you promised to give Ray back his twenty dollars, and we both know you have no intention of doing so."

Peter put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I should go."

Egon frowned at him. "I didn't say I was opposed to the idea. You just don't need to lie to me about your feelings."

Peter stared at his friend for a long moment. His logic was, as usual, impossible to argue with. So he kissed him instead.

If Egon wouldn't listen to what he said, he'd just have to show his love another way.


End file.
